


La maldición de la joya

by MeryHenka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Human!Smaug, Other, maldiciones, this is in spanish guys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryHenka/pseuds/MeryHenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despertaron al dragón ¿qué hacer? Bilbo no podrá aguantar ver la destrucción que Smaug cause en la Ciudad del Lago por lo que le retará primero. Asombrado, el dragón les dejará el reino de Erebor con una condición, la vida de Bilbo.<br/>El regreso del monstruo no será hasta cuatro años después de la reconquista, pero, antes de sacrificarse por todos, Bilbo tiene una última petición que le llevará hasta otra aventura aún más peligrosa por culpa del anillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin escribo algo, joder (?). Bueno, lo típico. Espero que os guste y tal y, aunque no os guste, voy a seguir subiendo ya que le dedico está obra a mi querida Maka y quiero continuarla hasta el final.  
> El prólogo es igual que en la película "El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug", aunque cambié los eventos de orden y añadía cosas a mi parecer. El resto del relato ya sí que será de mi invención excepto el comienzo del primer capítulo.  
> Ale, a disfrutar.

      La llave entró, giró y abrió la puerta hacia el tan añorado reino bajo la Montaña Solitaria, Erebor. Todos los presentes tragaron saliva y no se atrevieron ni a respirar en cuanto la dura puerta de piedra que se hallaba escondida en la Montaña se abrió gracias al gran impulso que los brazos de Thorin Escudo de Roble ejercieron. Todo el mundo calló y fijó su atenta mirada en el abrir de la piedra.  
      Una brisa de aire nostálgico salió del interior del pasillo secreto construido en la montaña, sacando una nube de fino polvo que se coló por sus fosas nasales y que, a algunos, les hizo hasta estornudar. Y así se rompió el silencio que invadía aquella fría y última noche de otoño. La oscuridad invadía el interior de la estancia, pero se podían distinguir los detalles de los grabados en la olvidada piedra, los cuales aún no habían perdido su luz y podían apreciarse con claridad bajo los hermosos rayos que la luna les disparaba.  
      Thorin fue el primero en pisar Erebor después de tantos años de abandono por culpa de la bestia. Murmurando el nombre de la tierra pisada, recordaba con Balin, quien tenía una mirada llena de nostalgia y alegría fusionadas en una apacible mezcla de sensaciones, los viejos tiempos. Ambos reconocían y palpaban con incredibilidad aquellos muros, pasillos, piedras y cámaras inundadas por la luz dorada que el antiguo oro desprendía y que construían la Montaña Solitaria. Tras ellos, todos los componentes presentes de la Compañía junto al hobbit Bilbo Bolsón, se adentraron en el interior y se quedaron contemplando un grabado en la piedra superior a la puerta oculta; una pequeña silueta que parecía brillar con luz propia, apaciguando la magnificencia de un trono real situado justo debajo, pero encima de una antiguas runas antiquísimas que escribían un mensaje que Glóin se dignó a leer a viva voz:

_Aquí yace el séptimo reino del pueblo de Durin. Que el corazón de la Montaña una a todos los enanos en defensa de este hogar._

      -El trono del rey… -masculló Balin en voz alta para todos los que no estaban muy relacionados con el tema, en especial para Bilbo.  
      -Y ¿qué es eso? -se cuestionó el hobbit con una mirada interesada, señalando la redonda figura rodeada de rayos de luz que se situaba encima del trono ya mencionado antes.

      Bilbo esperaba una respuesta rápida y sabia por parte de Balin, como siempre ocurría, pero aquella vez le tomó el tiempo de varios suspiros nerviosos el responder. Aun así, cerró sus cansados ojos de enano anciano y finalmente se dispuso a responder a la pregunta del saqueador, pero fue cortado por Thorin ya que este te le adelantó.

      -Eso es por lo que, señor saqueador, estáis aquí -el moreno enano se giró hacia el hobbit, quien se encontró con los firmes y fieros ojos claros del futuro rey de los enanos-. La Piedra del Arca.

      ¿La Piedra del Arca? Había escuchado a los enanos hablar de una joya con ese nombre antes, pero no se imaginaba que aquel extraño objeto era lo que debía conseguir para recuperar un reino enano entero. ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Cómo de grande sería? ¿Costaría encontrarla? Esas y unas cientos de preguntas más vagaban por su cabeza causándole preocupaciones y nerviosismo. No, tenía que relajarse y centrase en la misión, pero la añoranza de su cálido agujero-hobbit se hizo cada vez más presente en la nube de pensamientos e ideas del pequeño hobbit. El deseo de regresar a casa le invadía por dentro, por mucho que deseara deshacerse de él. Se despertó a sí mismo con un ligero pellizco en el brazo y, cuando abrió los ojos hacia el mundo real, se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos de sus compañeros estaban clavándose en él.

      -¿Q-Queréis que encuentre u-una joya?-tartamudeó Bilbo para todos, percatándose de que la tarea que le había sido encomendada no iba a ser nada fácil. El temor se iba apoderando de él cada vez más, no solo por la importancia de la misión, sino por lo que podía pasar mientras la intentaba cumplir ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperarle ahí abajo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y palpó el anillo con la mano, sintiéndose algo más aliviado.  
      -Una gran joya blanca, sí -le respondió el más anciano de los enanos con un tono en calma para tranquilizar al inquieto hobbit-, pero no te preocupes. No hay más que una Piedra del Arca y estoy seguro de que serás capaz de reconocerla en cuanto la veas.

      Balin pasó su brazo por la espalda de Bilbo y le dirigió hacia otro lugar mientras le relataba una estrategia de acción ante la búsqueda de la importante joya. El camino por los pasillos del reino se hizo bastante corto, cosa que al inquieto hobbit no le hizo mucha gracia. Alzando la vista y aunque hubiera poca iluminación interior, pudo identificar el lugar. Ambos se encontraban en una sala algo más amplia comparada con los pasillos que habían cruzado anteriormente. En ella no había ningún tipo de mueble y, además, todo era semejante a lo que había visto con anterioridad, todo de piedra. La única diferencia y, sin duda, la más importante, era que el final de la pieza no existía. Se hundía hacia las profundidades de la Montaña Solitaria por medio de una escaleras, las cuales eran obviamente de piedra como todo lo que formaban los miles de pasillos parecidos a madrigueras que componían Erebor. Con un pequeño empujón en el lugar donde su mano descansó durante un largo rato, el enano impulsó al hobbit hacia las escaleras deseándole la mayor de las suertes. Este le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba claramente lo atemorizado que se encontraba en aquellos momentos, por lo que el anciano y sabio Balin le animó un poco con sus palabras de enano con experiencia.

      -Si te soy sincero, no sé con certeza lo que hay ahí abajo -comenzó y, después, continuó con algo más de cortesía que relajó y llenó de orgullo al hobbit-. A pesar de su temor, es valiente, señor Bolsón. Podía haberse echado hacia atrás pero nunca lo hizo, ni si quiera en las peores situaciones. Por ello le estoy eternamente agradecido y le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

      Después de mucho tiempo y una serie de largos y duros acontecimientos que le habían arrastrado hasta aquel legendario lugar, Bilbo sonrió ampliamente como nunca antes lo había hecho en muestra de gratitud ante las palabras del viejo Balin. Ya estaba todo aclarado, les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y más. Les debía tanto por sumirle en tal aventura fantástica e increíble… Decidido, el hobbit, lleno de valor y honor, se dispuso a bajar los escalones que le conducirían hasta la prueba final de aquella aventura, pero una mano le detuvo para hacerle una última recomendación. Bilbo se giró y lanzó una mirada atenta hacia el enano.

      -Una cosa más, Bilbo -decía el más anciano de los dos con la voz un poco quebrada pero con la mirada más fija y seria que había puesto en todo el largo tiempo que habían pasado viajando juntos-. Si por casualidad hubiera realmente un dragón vivo ahí abajo, no lo despiertes.

      Y con estas palabras, el pánico que se había esfumado por completo del cuerpo del pequeño hobbit regresó con el doble de fuerza.

\--------------------------------

      En la ciudad flotante desde la que parte de la Compañía de enanos junto al hobbit Bilbo Bolsón habían salido, un miembro del grupo yacía malherido por la flecha que había sido disparada día atrás por un orco de la tropa de Azog. Kíli se retorcía ante el dolor punzante y ardiente que sentía en la pierna en aviso a que la hora de su muerte había llegado. Fíli, su querido hermano, tomaba su mano con fuerza y le retenía para evitar que hiciera movimientos bruscos que adelantaran el avanza del veneno por su venas. Óin trataba de curar al joven enano malherido con todas las hierbas que Bardo poseía en su casa, sin resultado ya que la que necesitaban era la hierba que había ido a buscar Bofur. También, las hijas de Bardo hacían todo lo que podían para ayudar a los enanos en sus tareas curativas, pero nada era eficaz contra el veneno de los orcos.  
      La tierra entera se movió y a partir de ese momento nada más que desgracias ocurrieron. Fíli quiso advertir al hombre del peligro que correría con sus hijos en aquel lugar si seguía allí, pero, a los pocos minutos de que Bofur encontrara las hierbas tras el tan repentino terremoto, un montón de orcos del ejército de Azog comenzaron a salir de todos los rincones de la pequeña Ciudad del Lago. En tan solo unos instantes, la casa de Bardo estaba repleta de aquellas maquiavélicas criaturas, que atacaban a los residentes sin compasión por los humanos presentes. Los enanos contraatacaron, pero fue la espléndida aparición de Legolas y Tauriel los que les salvaron de una muerte (segunda para Kíli) segura. La oscura sangre de orco saltaba y salpicaba las paredes del recinto una y otra vez sin descanso alguno. Al parecer, los orcos eran el objetivo de los elfos desde un primer momento, por lo que se podría decir que lo que pasó fue un golpe de suerte… o no.  
      Bardo corría con su hijo hacia la única ballelanza que quedaba en Esgaroth con la flecha negra escondida bajo sus ropas, dejando a sus hijas al cuidado de los enanos. Les había tomado bastante confianza a todos, bueno, a todos excepto a Thorin Escudo de Roble. Estaba seguro de que había sido por su culpa que aquel “terremoto” se hubiera producido, el dragón se aproximaba y la leyenda se cumpliría si no hacía algo y rápido. Los dos corrían a toda velocidad al sentir como la guardia real les perseguían por dios sabe qué razón y, en cuanto se encontraron en una situación sin salida, Bardo hizo entrega de la flecha a su hijo.

      -¡Una flecha negra! -exclamó Bain atónito al descubrir que su padre había estado escondiendo aquella posesión tan preciada y ahora se la entregaba- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
      -Porque no te hacía falta saberlo -le respondió su padre en un tono cortante-. Tú tan solo protégela y escóndela mientras yo les distraigo.

      Y con estas palabras, el hombre salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por los guardias, dejando a Bain solo con la última esperanza de supervivencia en mano.  
      Regresando con los enanos y elfos, podemos ver a Tauriel observando como Kíli se retorcía de dolor y la compasión se apoderaba de sus entrañas. Aun habiendo escuchado la llamada de Legolas ella sentía que debía quedarse junto a los enanos y salvar al herido, por el que había comenzado a desarrollar una especie de tenue llama de sentimientos en su interior. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del elfo de cabellos dorados, Tauriel buscaba hierbas medicinales entre los escombros del suelo cuando Bofur entró con un ramo de plantas florecidas en la mano. La elfina se las arrebató de las manos las sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras las observaba. Tras unos segundos y de manera muy rápida, Tauriel hizo que tumbaran a Kíli sobre la mesa y desgarró su pantalón por la parte de la herida.

      -¿Qué haces? -le preguntó directamente Fíli, quien estaba preocupado por su hermano.  
      -Voy a salvarle -respondió Tauriel, siendo honesta sobre sus intenciones. Tomó nuevamente las plantas y las presionó contra el flechazo del muslo de Kíli mientras recitaba versos mágicos en lengua élfica.

      Los gritos de dolor del enano malherido cesaban poco a poco. Hipnotizado por las palabras de Tauriel, Kíli abrió los ojos para mirar a la elfina pelirroja como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y él volvió a cerrar sus obres oscuros, sumiéndose en un hermoso sueño en el que estaban solo los dos.

\--------------------------------

      Aunque el invierno ya había llegado y se encontraba en el interior de una fría montaña, la temperatura aumentaba a medida que llegaba al núcleo del lugar. Con paso decidido pero delicado y silencioso, Bilbo baja por los escalones que le conducirían hasta la sala de los tesoros del reino, el lugar en el que se encontraría la famosa Piedra del Arca. Poco a poco descendió hasta que aterrizó en el pórtico del lugar esperado. Como acostumbraba hacer siempre que llegaba al umbral de cualquier casa, tocó en la pared de la entrada. No parecía haber nadie en casa.

      -Bien, y ahora -decía en voz alta para sí mismo- a buscar la dichosa joya.

      Antes de continuar bajando escalones, el hobbit se asomó por el borde y se quedó maravillado por lo que encontró ante sus ojos. Un desierto formado de monedas de oro, joyas y utensilios fabricados con el material precioso se extendía por una enorme sala supuestamente vacía a simple vista. El brillo dorado deslumbraba el lugar, dándole un brillo único, propio e incomparable a cualquier otra cosa hermosa que halla visto, ni si quiera el del anillo. Todo era sorprendente, maravilloso, ¡espléndido!, pero el problema presente estaba más que claro ¿Cómo narices iba encontrar nada entre todas aquellas montañas de cosas valiosas? Bilbo puso los brazos en jara y soltó una leve carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a apañar.  
      Volvió a retomar su paso hasta el final de las escaleras, en donde la pila de oro comenzaba. Puso su primer pie en el oro, crujió de una manera nada sutil. Estaba claro que si había algo ahí abajo se iba a despertar con ese ruido así que lo mejor era ir lo más despacio posible. Adentrándose un poco más en aquel mar de oro, Bilbo comenzó con, la que iba a ser, su eterna búsqueda: rebuscaba entre las millones de monedas, observaba con detenimiento cada gran joya blanca que encontraba… pero ninguna parecía ser la Piedra del Arca. Cansado de escarbar ente el oro, decidió andar un buen tramo hacia arriba, llegando a una gran columna de piedra en la que se dejo caer unos instantes.  
      Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y le entró cansancio nada más de ver todo lo que tendría que recorrer para encontrar la joya. Fijó más la vista. Su ubicación actual se encontraba rodeada por una masa de monedas y utensilios dorados con una forma parecida a una serpiente semi enroscada. Por unos instantes, el hobbit dejó de respirar al notar como una de las montañas más cercanas a él y que construían esta forma, comenzaba a derrumbarse por sí sola. Moneda a moneda, la montaña caía, dejando a la vista una figura de color granate. Bilbó tragó saliva y corrió a esconderse tras una pila de joyas doradas en cuanto un estruendo movió el suelo, el dragón había despertado.


	2. Prólogo, 2ª parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención, este "capítulo" es muy largo. A las 7000 palabras llega. Lo aviso por si lo veis demasiado extenso en comparación a los demás ya que estos tendrán entre 2000 y 3000 palabras. Se me fue la mano y había mucho que escribir. Al principio todo parecerá similar a la película, pero ya veréis que los eventos irán cambiando y el final es completamente distinto.
> 
> Descripciones gráficas de violencia, otro aviso.

      Sentía su corazón palpitar en la garganta a gran velocidad . Su respiración se le entrecortaba a medida que el monstruo abría sus ojos, más fieros, codiciosos, dorados y llameantes que todo el oro de la sala en su conjunto. ¿Qué hacer ante aquella bestia tan enorme? En realidad, desde un principio el dragón parecía estar profundamente dormido, casi muerto y apagado ¡pero había estado fingiendo todo el rato! Desde que el hobbit había entrado en la cámara le había olido y había sentido su presencia, pero le era imposible identificarle y el pequeño saqueador era consciente de ello. Fue por ello por lo que hizo su acto de aparición. Le había molestado mucho tener un visitante de raza desconocida que había entrado sin permiso.   
      Bilbo se puso aún más tenso de lo que estaba anteriormente, le costaba pensar. Si no se movía de ahí Smaug le iba a encontrar de un momento a otro y sería su fin. Inspiró profundamente y aclaró un poco los pensamientos post mortem que le invadían. Ya está, el anillo le proporcionaría invisibilidad y podría correr lejos de allí sin ser visto por el dragón. La poca magia que poseía como hobbit que era le ayudaría una vez más con la ayuda de su pequeño compañero de viaje. Tal y como había planeado, introdujo su dedo en el anillo de oro y su vista comenzó a emborronarse, señal de que la sortija estaba funcionando correctamente. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se le iluminó, pero fue cortada por culpa de la visión que tuvo de un enorme dragón de aspecto centenario levantándose completamente de su lecho de oro. Este olfateó el ambiente mientras Bilbo se incorporaba lentamente.

      -Bien, ladrón -dijo Smaug con una profunda y rasgada voz que no había sido utilizada durante siglos. Esto tomó por sorpresa al pequeño hobbit, no tenía ni idea de que los dragones podían entablar conversaciones y podría ser que aquello mejorara su situación… De nuevo, sus pensamientos se cortaron por la potente voz-. Te huelo, oigo tu respiración, siento tu aliento… ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

      El olfato del dragón era, sin duda, una maravilla. En tan solo unos instantes había identificado la ubicación de Bilbo, quien estaba temblando como un flan a pocos centímetros de la bestia. Tal fue su miedo, que salió corriendo colina abajo, desvelando su posición por culpa del movimiento de las ruidosas monedas. Corría y corría mientras era perseguido por el dragón, pero pudo salvarse gracias a que él mismo provocó una oleada de monedas de oro que nublaron la visión de Smaug y le permitieron esconderse tras una columna de piedra.

      -Vamos, no seas tímido. Ven a la luz -le llamaba el dragón de escamas áureo-rojizas mientras giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del saqueador que se había colado en sus dominios. Bilbo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y jadeaba de cansancio cuando, al abrirlos de nuevo, la gran silueta del dragón desapareció con una gran llama de fuego redondeada. Tan solo se escuchaban unos fuertes pero suaves aleteos que, de ninguna manera, pertenecían a aquella bestia tan enorme. Otra llama a su derecha apareció y un brinco pegó en cuanto vio los colmillos de Smaug a escasos centímetros de su cara-. Hay algo en ti, algo que llevas. Algo hecho de oro, pero es mucho más preciado que todo este tesoro.

      Ante la última palabra del dragón, el hobbit se estremeció. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y las letras de la palabra tesoro no paraban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez con una voz similar a la de la extraña criatura que se encontró en la guarida de los trasgos. De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a arder ante la visión de un gran ojo de fuego eterno. No pudo aguantarlo más. Se quitó el anillo de inmediato y, al recuperar la cordura, se encontró como los impotentes ojos del dragón le observaban con detenimiento mientras la misma bestia se reía sorprendida.

      -Así que estabas ahí, ladrón de las sombras -mencionaba lo obvio Smaug con una voz divertida a la par que Bilbo negaba con las manos.  
      -Yo no he v-venido a robarte, o-oh Smaug, el acaudalado invalorable -decía el hobbit por primera vez, trabándose la lengua al hablar por culpa de los nervios que el temor le causaban. Tras una pausa para respirar, continuó con un hilo de voz-. Yo solo quería contemplar tu magnificencia y ver si eras tan grande. E-es que no me lo creía.

      Smaug, un tanto alagado pero escéptico, retrocedió hasta una parte de la sala con gran amplitud y se elevó sobre sus patas traseras. Rodeado de su propio fuego, el dragón enseñó sus colmillos. A Bilbo se le iluminó la mirada de manera casi inconsciente. Boquiabierto, observaba emocionado y sin pavor la majestuosidad de la criatura que se alzaba enfrente suya mientras la bestia lanzó un rugido.

      -¿Lo crees ahora? -resonó la voz de Smaug, haciendo que la estancia entera retumbara como si se estuviera estremeciendo del terror que su presencia causaba.  
      -Cierto es -respondía Bilbo con lentitud, tomando una buena bocanada de aire a cada trozo de oración que salía de su boca- que las canciones y leyendas no hacen honor a tu enormidad y se quedan cortos frente a la realidad, oh Smaug el Magnífico.  
      -¿Crees que los cumplidos te salvarán la vida? -le susurró el dragón mientras se le acercaba con decisión, aun así, su voz era fuerte y resonaba por todos sitios. Bilbo negó la pregunta con la cabeza y el dragón se movió hacia él con más prisa- Pareces familiarizado con mi nombre, pero yo no recuerdo haber olido a nadie como tú. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes, si no es indiscreción? -le preguntó con cortesía, aunque más bien aquello parecía una orden que le provocaría la muerte si no respondía.

      Bilbo había escuchado perfectamente la petición del dragón, pero un brillo azulado captó su atención cuando estaba dispuesto a responder. Sólo movió los ojos con intención de ser discreto para poder contemplar la fuente de aquel hermoso brillo. Se trataba de una joya más a la colección de tesoros que la Montaña Solitaria guardaba, pero mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra. Los colores del cielo relucían de una manera un tanto mágica, por así decirlo. En ese momento, Bilbo estuvo seguro de algo al cien por ciento tras mucho tiempo de inseguridad, aquella joya era la tan codiciada Piedra del Arca. El hobbit sonrió de satisfacción mentalmente, ahora tenía que resolver otro problema: cómo iba a llevársela de la guarida del dragón escapando con vida.

      -Vivo bajo la Colina -respondió de una vez por todas mientras se acercaba a la piedra, situada a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, disimuladamente- y bajo colinas y sobre colinas me han conducido los senderos. Y-y-y por el aire, yo soy el que camina sin ser visto.  
      -¡Hermosos títulos! -se mofaba el dragón con algo de incredibilidad mientras se paseaba con elegancia por el lugar bajo la atenta miraba del ladrón-. Y ¿qué más afirmas ser?  
      -Hacedor de acertijos -recitaba todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza en aquel momento para distraer al dragón y arrebatarle la joya. Algo que Bilbo sabía bien sobre los dragones era que ésta era la manera correcta para hablar con un dragón sin mencionarle nada sobre ti a la vez que se lo dices todo y, lo más importante, sin hacerle enfadar (lo que se puede juzgar dependiendo del dragón con el que se quiera hablar). Aunque Bilbo pensó que aquello estaba siendo bastante fácil gracias a la capacidad del habla que Smaug poseía, graso error-. Yo soy el amigo de los osos y el invitado de las águilas. Soy el porta-fortuna que ganó el Anillo. Vengo de una bolsa cerrada, pero no he estado dentro de ninguna bolsa. También me conocen como el Jinete del Barril.  
      -¿Barriles? ¡Eso está mucho mejor! -Smaug enseñó sus dientes formando una extraña sonrisa incrédula y algo mosqueado al descubrir lo que tramaba el pequeño hobbit. Entonces se percató de lo que estaba pasando en su guarida y la furia se le subió a sus ojos flameantes, que miraron fijamente al porta-fortuna desafortunado- Eres una criatura bastante interesante. Es una pena que hayas tenido que acabar aquí, pero voy a ser cortés contigo y te daré un consejo para tu próxima vida: no hagas más pactos con enanos mientras puedas evitarlo.

      Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Incluso tuvo que repetir en su mente las profundas palabras dichas por el dragón para recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho. El pobre Bilbo tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca, dejándola más seca que un pozo de Hobbiton en verano. No podía creerse la habilidad de deducción que el dragón poseía… o que todo el plan había salido mal por culpa de su poca sutileza. Mentir no estaba nada bien, pero debía hacerlo si quería salvarles a todos de las garras del monstruoso dragón.

      -¿Enanos? Aquí no hay ningún enano -y ese momento de su vida, Biblo Bolsón aprendió que era el peor mentiroso de la historia. Ahora no solo había puesto la vida de sus amigos en peligro, sino que la suya peligraba en esos mismo momentos-. Estás equivocado.  
      -Así que es eso. Te han enviado aquí para que hagas el trabajo sucio mientras ellos están agazapados ahí fuera -Smaug era inteligente, o eso pensó el hobbit nada más escuchar todo el plan tirado por la borda por una criatura que llevaba dormida años y que se suponía que era corto de mente-. Conozco el olor y el sabor de los enanos mejor que nadie ¡No creas que no me estoy dando cuenta de que unos enanos se han colado en la Montaña y yo no saberlo! -y era cierto. El dragón podía distinguir el olor a enano a kilómetros de distancia, pero no le dijo a Bilbo que había un olor desconcertante pero atrayente que no alcanzaba a reconocer; el olor de hobbit.  
      -No -negó Bilbo con una voz suave y cortés, intentando enmendar su fatal error-. Te equivocas, oh Smaug la Más Importante, la Más Grande de las Calamidades.  
      -Tienes buenos modales para ser un ladrón y un mentiroso -gritó esto último dando un zarpazo en donde Bilbo y la Piedra del Arca se encontraban, haciéndole caer rodando hacia abajo como si se tratara de un simple grano de arena.

      El pequeño cuerpo del poseedor del anillo se dañaba a cada golpe que se daba al bajar por la gran cumbre de oro en la que se encontraba. Podía ver como la valiosa joya caía con él hacia el comienzo de las escaleras por donde él había venido. Pero su caída no le dirigiría a su vía de escape, sino al muro que la construía. Aquello iba a doler y mucho. El duro muro de piedra colisionó contra su espalda y cabeza de tal manera que uno se podía imaginar el dolor por el grito que sucedió al impacto. Un dolor punzante le recorrió toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo antes de perder el conocimiento y las ganas de seguir sintiendo.

\--------------------------------

      Los miembros de la Compañía de enanos y Thorin sintieron el temblor bajo sus pies. Saltaron de sus asientos en posición de lucha, pero descubrieron que tan solo había sido un movimiento terrestre. Todos se miraron entre sí, algunos atemorizados y otros extrañados por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aquella pregunta se lanzó al aire sin respuesta esperada, pero había dos de los enanos que sabían perfectamente qué era lo que había causado aquel repentino temblor. Solo uno de ellos se dispuso a mencionarlo.

      -Eso, amigo mío -comenzó Balin con la mirada perdida en el horizonte nocturno, donde se encontraba Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago-, es un dragón.

      A todos se les puso la piel tersa, de gallina, al escuchar las palabras del enano de barbas blancas. Nadie decía nada, pero en el fondo estaban preocupados por lo que podría estar pasando en el interior de la Montaña Solitaria, o más bien, lo que le podría estar pasando a cierto compañero en el interior de la Montaña Solitaria. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que alguien tuvo que romper el angustioso silencio que reinaba el ambiente.

      -¿Qué hay de Bilbo? -Ori dijo justo lo que todos estaban pensando, provocando que la mayoría agacharan la cabeza en sintonía con la culpabilidad. Thorin solo chasqueó la lengua con una expresión algo adolorida.  
  
      Balin llamó a Thorin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez más. No era normal que el heredero del título Rey bajo la Montaña no hubiera actuado con anticipación, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era del todo normal. Gracias a una mirada apenada por parte del anciano enano, Thorin Escudo de Roble supo que hacer.  
Pisando fuerte, el líder de la Compañía entró nuevamente en Erebor seguido del resto de enanos presentes, irían a salvar a Bilbo y a reconquistar el reino ellos mismos. Aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos al escuchar una serie de ruidos escandalosos y desgarradores procedentes de la guarida del dragón. Fue el mismo Thorin el que atendió a los estruendos y corrió hacia la guarida con un grito.

      -¡Bilbo!

\--------------------------------

      Bilbo volvió en sí, encontrándose a sí mismo bajo una sábana de monedas de oro. Dedujo que le habían salvado ya que aún se podía escuchar la colérica llamada de Smaug, por el momento seguía con vida. Moviendo su mano con la delicadeza y el sigilo que la naturaleza le había regalado, el hobbit se puso una vez más el anillo y salió del montón de escombros y monedas que su impacto contra la pared había causado para esconderse en un lugar más al alcance de sus posibilidades. Smaug estaba paseándose sobre las escaleras por lo que se colocó debajo de estas. Era como un ser de las sombras escondiéndose de la luz de un ardiente fuego y buscando la luz de la joya de la libertad. Bilbo empezaba ahora a sentirse realmente incómodo. Cada vez que el ojo errante de Smaug, que lo buscaba entre las sombras, relampagueaba atravesándolo, se estremecía de pies a cabeza y sentía el inexplicable deseo de echar a correr y mostrarse tal cual era. Deseaba decirle toda la verdad a Smaug. En realidad, corría el grave peligro de caer bajo el hechizo del dragón. Otra vez su cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa del anillo, se lo quitó.

      -Ese Escudo de Roble, ese… ¡usurpador! -el hobbit escuchaba con atención lo que el dragón recitaba en su propia agonía mientras se acercaba con sigilo hacia la Piedra del Arca, no muy lejos de su escondite-. Te ha enviado a por la piedra ¿verdad? -ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, pero tuvo que volver a esconderse en la oscuridad al ver como la enorme criatura se acercaba más y más- No te molestes en negarlo, averigüé sus sucias intenciones hace ya bastante tiempo. Pero ya no importa, la misión de Escudo de Roble fracasará.  
      >>La oscuridad se avecina, se extenderá por cada rincón de estas tierras hasta que todo quede reducido a la nada. Te utilizan, ladrón de las sombras. Solo has sido un medio para lograr un final en una historia a la que yo mismo le di un principio. Ese cobarde enano ha puesto tu vida en una balanza como si fueras un peso y ha visto que no vales nada. Me gustaría saber lo que te ha prometido ¿Una parte del tesoro? No serviría de nada porque ¿qué hay de la entrega, eh? No podrás llevártelo, no podrás salir de aquí con él. Pronto, muy pronto todo acabará y solo el más fuerte sobrevivirá, es decir, ni tú ni los enanos sobreviviréis ante mis dientes como espadas, mis garras como lanzas y mis alas como un huracán.<<

      El hobbit, que había puesto todos sus sentidos en el monólogo del dragón, incluida su fuerte risa final, quiso analizar la profundidad de sus palabras. Smaug hablaba de oscuridad, de traición ¿Qué probabilidades había de que estuviera en lo cierto? La veracidad de sus palabras era a lo que Bilbo más temía y eso le desconcertaba pura y duramente. Cabía la posibilidad de que tan solo le estuviera metiendo aquellas conjeturas en la cabeza para volverlo loco, pero… Ya sabía que la mentalidad actual del dragón era malvada y astuta, pero una fea sospecha no pudo evitar aparecer entre sus pensamientos y las energías que le quedaban. Apretó sus puños hasta el punto de sangrar, se negaba a creer. Thorin no podía traicionarle, más bien no podía traicionar a todo un reino por sus propios actos codiciosos ¡él no era así! Juntos derrotarían a Smaug y le harían tragarse sus propias palabras, aunque fueran parte de una personalidad verdaderamente irresistible. Haría ante los ojos del dragón una demostración de su valía.

      -No -dijo en un hilo de voz ya que el terror nunca cesaría, pero rápidamente elevó el tono para ser bien escuchado por el dragón-. ¡No, todo lo que dices es mentira! -el hobbit, valeroso, salió de su escondrijo y se plantó en frente del dragón y al lado de la joya (para asegurar el éxito de la misión más que nada). Lo que vio le dio una nueva arma contra él y sus propios susurros le llenaron por dentro de esperanza- La leyenda es cierta. La flecha negra no erró.

      Y era cierta en su totalidad. En el torso del dragón había un espacio vacío en lugar de una gran escama, si le atacaban justo ahí estaba seguro de que podrían deshacerse de él para siempre. Pero antes debía salvarse a sí mismo. Aun habiendo susurrado para sí, el dragón le había escuchado gracias a su fino oído. Estaba más que enfadado, estaba en cólera. Como si de un látigo se tratara, Smaug usó su cola para lanzar al hobbit hacia atrás unos metros. La caída fue peligrosa y eso hizo que el dragón riera alienadamente. Fue él mismo quien le lanzó la Piedra del Arca a los pies del hobbit cuando Bilbo estuvo nuevamente erguido.

      -Casi me tienta dejar que te la lleves solo para ver sufrir a Escudo de Roble -comentaba el dragón como si estuviera disfrutando con ello aunque el tema no fuese para nada divertido. Además, no era lo único extraño que estaba haciendo, cada vez estaba más cerca del rostro del pequeño saqueador-, ver como le destruye, ver como le corrompe el corazón y le vuelve loco.

      Era capaz de sentir la respiración de la bestia en su cara, quemándole. Los jadeos de Bilbo se agitaban y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanta que hasta estaba seguro de que Smaug era capaz de escucharla desde donde estaba situado. De nuevo, pudo ver una bola de fuego sobre el cuerpo del dragón, era su hora. Como por instinto, el porta-mala-fortuna cerró los ojos y se tapó la cabeza con ambos brazos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo irregular. Pasaron unos segundos y el hobbit se seguía sintiendo… vivo. Abrió sus claros ojos y quitó sus brazos para ver lo que había sucedido. Se quedó petrificado. Ante él, un ser de facciones antropomórficas se alzaba y sonreía con maleficencia. Sus cabellos oscuros acababan en un rojo volcánico que adornaba su pálida piel, salpicada de escamas coloreadas con el mismo rojo. Bilbo podía haberlo confundido con un elfo por su altura y sus orejas acabadas en punta, pero los elfos carecían de grandes cuernos, alas sobrenaturales y cola escamosa. Garras afiladas, colmillos aterradores, ojos salvajes y flameantes. ¿Smaug?

      -Pero va a ser que no -continuó. Su voz era más suave que antes, pero su profundidad y su potencia seguían estando presentes.

      Bilbo retrocedía más asustado que nunca: más asustado que al ser atrapado por trasgos, más asustado que al ser perseguido por orcos montados sobre huargos, más asustado que ser presa de arañas gigantes, más asustado que al pensar en la traición de Thorin. Había subestimado el poder de Smaug y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Las leyendas que había escuchado habían omitido esta parte ¿sería porque nadie era conocedor de ello o porque todos los que han sido testigos están muertos? Las acciones del dragón ahora humanizado eran contrarias a las suyas; cuando Bilbo retrocedía, el otro avanzaba; si él abandonaba la joya, Smaug la cogía entre sus afiladas garras y la hacía bailar en sus dedos; en cuanto el hobbit se estrellaba contra otra columna de espaldas, el dragón se apoyaba en esta y le aprisionaba con su propio cuerpo. El terrible llamador de infortunios tiró la Piedra del Arca a sus espaldas, centrándose solo en su prisionero.

      -Nuestro jueguecito acaba aquí así que dime -decía Smaug con una de sus garras en el cuello del hobbit, dando su encuentro por concluido con una última pregunta que no le gustó nada al pequeño ladrón- ¿cómo quieres morir?

      De su boca salía un humo ardiente que hizo a Bilbo reaccionar. En menos tiempo que el dragón utilizó para intentar dar su primer bocado se colocó el anillo, siendo invisible ante los ojos del otro. Desconcertado, Smaug volvió a su forma original y arrasó con aquella parte del lugar escupiendo fuego por sus temibles fauces. Por otro lado, el ahora invisible hobbit corría despavorido escaleras arriba, la vida se le iba en ello. De no ser por el ruido que el dragón hacía, el tintineo de la monedas le hubiera delatado, pero no fue así el caso. Aun así, lo que encontró arriba no fue mucho mejor.

\--------------------------------

      Los guardias le habían capturado, vale, pero al menos seguí estando vivo, aunque ese era un punto que se podía cuestionar. Estaba claro que toda la Ciudad del Lago se consumiría en las llamas de Smaug de un momento a otro, el estruendo que movió su celda lo confirmaba. Bardo se levantó de la incómoda cama de la celda apresuradamente y golpeó sus barrotes con fuerza, llamando a los guardias que bebían cerveza tranquilamente.

      -¡Escuchadme, imbéciles! -les llamó Bardo, no muy exitosamente a decir verdad, en un grito de voz- ¿Es que no sabéis qué va a pasar? -el guardia que poseía las llaves de su celda se dio por aludido y le envió una sucia mirada- ¡Que me escuchéis!  
      -Muy bien, ya me he cansado de tus gritos, barquero de pacotilla -el único guardia que estaba atento a sus llamadas se hartó de oírle y se levantó de su asiento con un golpe en la mesa. Con paso firme y confiado, moviendo las llaves en sus dedos, se dirigió hacia él-. ¿Qué es lo que no as entendido de “Condenado a muerte”? No estás en situación para gritarme de esa manera, tu libertad está en mis ma-

      El robusto hombre cayó al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor ante el golpe que Bardo le propinó en la tripa. Aprovechando el momento, le arrebató las llaves de las manos y huyó de su prisión dejando una cuadrilla de otros guardias como el anterior persiguiéndole a sus espaldas. Nunca pudo entender como el pueblo le confiaba la seguridad de su territorio a insolentes como esos, eran un peligro para la población. Por ello por muchos motivos imprescindibles como las vidas de las gentes, Bardo debía salvar a los residentes de Esgaroth. No fallaría en su misión como lo hizo su antepasado, esta vez lo conseguiría.  
      Apresuradamente, el Hombre del Lago Largo se precipitaba hacia su casa mientras huía del incontable número de guardias que le perseguían. Con un estruendo abrió la puerta de su vivienda, encontrándose a más gente de la que esperaba en ella. Ahora cuatro enanos, una elfina y su familia compartían piso, y todo esto había sucedido en menos de cuatro horas. No era malo que todos se congregarán en ese sitio juntos, pues lo que Bardo deseaba con todo su corazón era unir a elfos, enanos y hombres en una alianza contra las fuerzas oscuras así que realmente no importaba. Lo que sí le importaba en aquellos instantes era el paradero de la flecha negra que su hijo tenía que ocultar. Cuando le localizó le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

      -Bain, dónde la has escondido -dijo con una cara llena de preocupación-. Ya viene.

      Ante sus palabras, a todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta, sabían perfectamente a lo que Bardo se refería. Aun así, Bain intentó no perder la compostura cogiendo del brazo a su padre y dirigiéndolo a escondidas entre las barcas aparcadas cerca de la torre de guardia. Ocultos entre las sombras de la noche, el joven le señaló a su padre el lugar donde se hallaba el arma, a lo que este le respondió removiéndole el pelo y diciéndole en un susurro “Buen trabajo, hijo”.  
      Ahora que Bain se había ido y estaba fuera de peligro, el padre del muchacho debía encontrar la manera de llegar hasta la cima de la torre del vigía sin ser visto ya que ahí se encontraba la tan apreciada ballelanza. Se asomó un poco por el portón, al parecer tan solo el vigilante te encontraba allí y ni siquiera estaba vigilando. Solo por precaución le golpeó en el cuello, noqueándole y dejándose a sí mismo más libertad de movimiento. Relajando tensiones, rió sobre sus actos, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta de la importancia de la misión que tenía y corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras.  
      Ya en la cima de la torre, pasó su mano por la ballelanza con nostalgia, como si hubiera sido él el que había fallado aquellas dos flechas en la última ocasión. Con decisión, tomó la flecha negra con ambas manos y la insertó en el arma dispuesto a disparar en cuanto la bestia llegase, pero lo que vio le hizo cambiar de planes por completo.

\--------------------------------

      Escuchó una voz conocida gritando su nombre y varios pasos acercándose hacia él. En un instante, el temor que le invadía se esfumó y pudo volver a sonreír, esta vez de alivio. Apresuradamente, subió las escaleras que le unirían con su tan preciado amigo mientras se quitaba el anillo, volviéndole a hacer visible a la vista de todos. Cuando por fin se encontraron tras una ardua carrera, el hobbit se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada que la cara del enano portaba.

      -¡Thorin! -gritó Bilbo con entusiasmo, alegre de volver a ver a su amigo. Entonces fue cuando se percató de que los ojos del enano tenían un brillo muy distinto del que poseían normalmente- ¿Thorin?  
      -La Piedra del Arca -mascullaba el próximo Rey bajo la Montaña mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Bilbo con nerviosismo. El hobbit le observó detenidamente, aquel no era el Thorin Escudo de Roble que él conocía-. Dime que la traes contigo.  
      -Escucha, debemos irnos. El dragón…-pero el enano no le dejó terminar la frase pues le amenazó con la espada, que apuntaba a su cuello. Bilbo podía ver el aire colérico de sus ojos.  
      -Solo tenías un trabajo, ladrón -la voz de Thorin casi parecía de ultratumba y eso al saqueador-sin-saqueo le asustó. De repente, las palabras de Smaug azotaron su mente como una brisa de aire helado.

      Su _agradable_ conversación finalizó en cuanto más voces se escucharon al final del pasillo. Eran Dori, Glóin, Bifur y Dwalin, que venían dispuestos a atacar dando voces como buenos enanos que eran. Todos chocaron entre sí haciendo que Dwalin, quien iba último, cayese al suelo al igual que su arma. Al parecer el resto de la compañía que había llegado a la montaña estaba preparando una trampa para el dragón mientras los presentes intentaban rescatar a Bilbo… o lo que quedara de él. Por suerte para ellos el hobbit estaba perfectamente y no había necesidad de lamentaciones.   
      Llevaron el plan a cabo. Captaron la atención de Smaug, quien se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellos, y este les empezó a perseguir por todos los rincones de Erebor. Los enanos corrían y corrían hasta la sala de las calderas, en donde, antaño, se calentaba el oro para que fuera más fácil de trabajar. En cuanto llegaron se reunieron con el resto de la Compañía, quienes ya habían preparado la trampa. Bilbo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que tramaba aquella pandilla de enanos, pero, fuera lo que fuere, confiaría en ellos y les haría caso, quemando las palabras del dragón con su propio fuego. Con esto rondando por su mente, Bilbo se dirigió a la palanca siguiendo las órdenes de Thorin, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de viaje.  
      Smaug atravesó las columnas de piedra escupiendo fuego y destrozándolo todo. El joven hobbit pensó que aquella situación podría traerle malos recuerdos a los enanos y que estos se despistarían suspirando sobre recuerdos nostálgicos, pero, al echarles un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban más concentrados que nunca. Les imitó. Él mismo fue el primero en actuar y tirar de la palanca hacia abajo, provocando un torrente de agua que se dirigió a las calderas prendidas gracias a las potentes llamas del fuego de Smaug. El oro comenzó a borbotear como si de un caldo se tratara, eso tan solo le dio más hambre de la que recordaba tener. Entonces fue cuando un gravísimo error se cometió. Cuando el movimiento del oro líquido hizo que las calderas se derramaran sobre la bestia reptiliana, el dragón se enfureció más que nunca. Con su cola comenzó a derribarlo todo. Por suerte los rabotazos no alcanzaron a ninguno de lleno, pero si dio de pleno en la superficie donde Bilbo se encontraba. El hobbit cayó junto a un montón de escombros que, por suerte, no le aplastaron, pero le dejaron aislado y apartado de sus amigos. Ahora estaba solo y algo magullado… bueno, no estaba del todo solo.  
      Actualmente, algo estaba deslumbrando a sus espaldas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse y averiguar qué era. De no ser por la seriedad de la situación, los nervios y el miedo que estaba pasando podría haber dicho que aquella escena era hermosa. Smaug, quien estaba enteramente cubierto por una fina capa de oro y joyas preciosas que habían quedado incrustadas en su piel, revoloteaba dando círculos sobre sí mismo con la intención de deshacerse de ella. Los ojos de Bilbo brillaron como las gemas que iban cayendo y todo lo que le preocupaba desapareció por unos instantes. Y todo los buenos sentimientos se esfumaron con la brisa que el dragón causó al aterrizar de nuevo. Sus ojos fieros se fijaron en él.

      -¿Crees que puedes engañarme, Jinete del Barril? -rugió Smaug con su potente voz, acercándose peligrosamente al atemorizado Bilbo, quien se hallaba tendido en el suelo por el golpe- Vienes de la Ciudad del Lago ¿Me equivoco o es cierto que esos sucios enanos han planeado un ruin ataque junto a esos comerciantes de cubas del Lago? -las palabras del dragón solían ser corteses (dentro de lo que cabe en la palabra cortés para un dragón), pero en aquellos momentos tenían un toque intimidador en ellas y el pobre saqueador que no había saqueado nada se sentía arrinconado. Smaug rió para sí y continuó hablando con palabras crueles pero un tono más suave pero amenazante- Tal vez sea hora de que les haga una visita.  
      -¡Espera, ellos no tienen nada que ver! -exclamó Bilbo mientras se recomponía y se levantaba rápidamente en el sitio mientras el dragón se distanciaba de él- ¡No puedes ir a la Ciudad del Lago!

      Bilbo pudo ver como Smaug paró su marcha en seco. El eco de su voz se atenuaba pero seguía resonando por la gran sala. Unos segundos tuvieron que pasar para que el dragón girara la cabeza en su dirección con una sonrisa malévola.

     -Vaya, te importan -dijo el reptil, al parecer, divertido por el pavor que le estaba causando mientras su cara se aproximaba a la de Bilbo rápidamente. Este, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, se tapó la boca como si eso pudiera evitar lo que el dragón estaba a punto de hacer-. Entonces te dejaré que les veas morir.

      El enorme Smaug se dispuso a emprender su vuelo con intención de cumplir lo dicho, pero fue un gran acto de valentía lo que salvó a los habitantes de Esgaroth.

\--------------------------------

      Haciendo uso de una lente que aumentaba el tamaño de las imágenes lejanas (herencia de su antepasado Girion), Bardo apuntó su vista hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Podía ver claramente como el dragón abandonaba su guarida y se dirigía directamente a la Ciudad del Lago. Rápidamente colocó la ballelanza apuntando al dragón, esta vez daría de lleno. Pero una aparición inesperada fue lo que hizo que cambiara sus acciones.   
Como uno pequeño mosquito sobre el lomo de un gran ciervo, una pequeña figura con espada cabalgaba a lomos del dragón. No le fue difícil averiguar de quién se trataba ya que solo había un solo ser capaz de hacer tal cosa por el resto del mundo y no por su propio honor. Bardo, asombrado, tragó saliva realmente seca.

      -¡Bilbo! -gritó con la poca fuerza de garganta que le quedaba. No lo hizo por si le escuchaba, estaba claro de que no lo iba a escuchar, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien de los alrededores se percatara de lo que venía directo hacia ellos.

      Y ahí estaba el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón, volando sobre un dragón a la par que un pequeño grupo de orcos lo hacía sobre huargos, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la suya. Aunque de aquello no se dio cuenta en esos momentos. Lo único que navegaba por su mente era el cómo detener a una bestia tan enorme como lo era Smaug, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que llevaba encima hasta que el pequeño gritó.

      -¡Miserable reptil, detente ahora mismo! -comenzó a vociferar Bilbo con el poco valor que quedaba dentro de él- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa así que te ruego que pares de una condenada vez!

      El dragón echó una ojeada al hobbit, quien se encontraba agarrado de piernas y brazos a su nuca con una expresión encrespada aunque achantada. Había visto como el saqueador se había colgado a su cola al despegar, pero no se esperaba que hubiese sobrevivido al los movimientos voluntarios que había realizado con intención de tirarle. Pensó en tirarse de espaldas y aplastarle contra el suelo, pero fue en cuanto le vio sacar su espada con intención de clavársela en una parte débil para él que razonó lo que hacer. Las cosas entre ellos debían quedarse claras.  
      Bilbo sintió como se desprendía del gran cuerpo de Smaug al advertir que este empequeñecía. Un tsunami de llamas le alcanzó y pudo creer por unos momentos que su piel se desgarraba a quemaduras, pero al momento supo que aquello no pasaría. Era un calor agradable y acogedor, casi le recordaba a sus noches de invierno frente a la chimenea de su agujero-hobbit intentando templar su cuerpo. Aun así, no podía respirar, el aire de sus pulmones se le agotaba poco a poco. Pensamientos de muerte pasaban por su mente ¿Moriría asfixiado o por el golpe que su caída le iba a propiciar? Ya nada le importaba. Sus ojos irritados comenzaron a lagrimear, pronto, a llorar. Entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo firmemente. Por un momento imaginó que estaba salvado, pero al notar unas alas emergiendo de la espalda desnuda de su raptor supo que aquello iba a ser mucho peor. Ambos estaban cayendo en picado hacia la orilla del Lago Largo. Bilbo estaba seguro de que la intención de Smaug era estrellarle contra la superficie del terreno y dejarlo pudrirse allí.  
      El golpe fue fuerte, sí, pero no le condujo a la muerte. Bramó de dolor al caer de espaldas. Los brazos de la criatura humanoide habían amortiguado el golpe y se habían dañado un poco, la suerte que tuvo fue que su dura piel cubierta de algunas escamas le protegió. No hubo tanta suerte para el hobbit, que sangraba a riadas por casi todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluso tosía sangre. Smaug se levantó siendo inmune al dolor y pisó una de las delicadas costillas del saqueador que le había causado tantos problemas.

      -¿Qué diantres es lo que no entiendes de tu situación, ladrón? -bramó el dragón ahora convertido en humano con los colmillos fuera, ignorando los chillidos de dolor que el otro emitía- ¡No puedes hacer _nada_ contra mí! ¡yo soy fuego, yo soy… MUERTE! -con pensamientos infames, aumentó la fuerza que ponía sobre la garra que ahora era una especie de pie.

      Algo silbó tras ellos, alcanzando el brazo del monstruo y haciéndole un buen corte que le hizo sangrar mucho. El negro objeto cayó al lado de Bilbo a la par que el gemido de dolor del que posaba su pie en él. Era una flecha negra, no, era _la_ Flecha Negra. Esa flecha que Bardo estaba ocultando a su familia, esa flecha que el hobbit descubrió cuando paseó su vista por el techo de la casa del hombre, esa flecha que había hecho que Smaug el Dorado se quejara de dolor. La misma flecha que había mostrado a Bilbo un camino a su salvación.  
       En cuanto el ser de cualidades antropomórficas se echó hacia atrás con una mano tapando su herida, el hobbit aprovechó para hacerse con su nueva arma. Se apoyó en ella para erguirse y, casi muerto de dolor, la apuntó hacia él. No había nada por lo que temer, iba a morir igual. Ya había pensado en un plan que deseaba que funcionara. Tanto si funcionaba como si no lo hacía, él diría adiós a este mundo así que él mismo ya le daba igual. Tan solo se preocupaba por los demás. Estarían bien sin él, no había nada que temer, y cosas por el estilo era en lo que pensaba Bilbo. Aunque, ¿realmente estaba bien hacerlo? No había marcha atrás, Smaug parecía colérico.

      -Te temo, Smaug, pero haré todo lo posible por hacer que no llegues a la Ciudad del Lago -empezó a hablar sinceramente pero con algunas dificultades por la tos que le vino-. Tendrás que hacerlo por encima de mi cadáver.

       Y hasta ahí llegó su mente, no pudo pensar en nada más que eso. Si distraía al dragón con algo, el resto tendría la oportunidad o de escapar o de enfrentarse a él con victoria asegurada. A lo mejor se había confiado demasiado, sin embargo era todo lo que podía hacer. Se había enfrentado a trasgos, arañas gigantes, elfos… pero esto superaba su límite, no podía más.   
      El dolor le despertó de aquellos pensamientos que le dirigirían a una muerte segura y se centró en la respuesta del otro. Posaba un dedo sobre sus labios, simulando una posición pensativa. Una sonrisa rencorosa se formó en su rostro, y los ojos flameantes del dragón se posaron sobre las claras gemas del hobbit. La mirada del más bajo de los dos, aunque cubierta de lágrimas, era decidida, firme, dispuesta a darlo todo y eso se hizo notar.

      -Está bien, ladrón -Bilbo soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que aquello fuera a funcionar- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño trato?

      Bilbo le mió extrañado pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué idea era la que andaba por la aquella cabeza adornada por dos magníficos cuernos. No se podía imaginar que lo que Smaug deseaba en aquel momento era devorarle con paciencia, experimentar ese nuevo sabor y olor irresistibles que el hobbit le había traído como ofrenda desde la Colina donde vivía. Además, que estuviera medio debilitado y sangrando no ayudaba a calmar sus instintos asesinos de dragón, mas quería hacerlo algo más divertido. Todos los años pasados en los que había estado enterrado bajo un tesoro que aburría codiciar lo habían aburrido y ya no quería solo matar sin más. Haría que su miedo durase mucho tiempo más, haría que viviera atemorizado.

      -No tocaré a ningún individuo de estas tierras -propuso Smaug, viendo como la cara de Bilbo se iluminaba aun sabiendo que aquello era una trampa-, pero a cambio tomaré tu vida …  
      -¡Acepto! -saltó el hobbit asombrando al dragón con aspecto humanoide, cortándole a mitad de la explicación de su pacto. Por fin serviría de gran ayuda y eso le conmovía y le llenaba de alegría por dentro. Calmó su voz y tomó un tono más cortés para no sonar muy eufórico- Oh, Smaug el Inigualable, acepto todo lo que me propongas. Toma mi vida o lo que quieras pues lo aceptaré si no dañas a las gentes de esta ciudad.  
      -Te daré un margen de tiempo para escapar -la radiante sonrisa de Bilbo se convirtió en una delgada e incrédula línea recta, no parecía comprender las directas palabras del aburrido dragón-. Por supuesto, lo decidiré yo así que, hasta entonces… -Smaug se acercó a Bilbo con cautela, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura e hincó su garra en el cuello del saqueador. Con esta, inscribió unas runas que le hicieron quejarse de dolor y le dejaron la carne a flor de piel, borboteando más sangre de la que ya estaba perdiendo. Se sintió mareado, a punto de desmayarse- me perteneces.

      Smaug volvió a adoptar su forma original y se alejó volando en dirección a Esgaroth, pero, tal y como había dicho, no la atacó. Aliviado, Bilbo dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando vio al hombre que le había salvado la vida en una barca, Bardo. Sólo navegaba él con un cargamento de mantas y tela hecha jirones en busca del herido para atenderle. Y, efectivamente, allí lo encontró; tirado en el suelo con ningún rastro de vida excepto su tenue respiración y la flecha negra en mano. Él lo había visto todo, pero lo mantendría en secreto ya que sabía lo que aquello significaba para el pequeño e inconsciente hobbit. Qué más podía hacer por el que había salvado la vida de toda una ciudad de las zarpas de un dragón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber puesto al pobre Bilbo un poco emo al final, pero algún sentimiento doloroso tenía que tener. Soy así y no podéis remediarlo.  
> A partir del siguiente capítulo (capítulo 1) comenzará la historia de verdad. Espero tenerlo pronto. Ya lo tengo empezado, por si preguntáis.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me olvidó mencionar que también podéis encontrar este fanfiction en Tumblr en http://meryhenka.tumblr.com/


End file.
